Locations
is a work in progress, please bear with me until everything is sorted out properly! This section contains information on the location and subsequent history of the fictional city of Chambury, BC. Sections are broken up via Clans' territory, similar to that of the forums. The history of Chambury is told in its architecture, thus many of these facts will be expressed through the presentation of specific structures in Chambury, such as the Radulfr Building in Ulfhednar Territory or the Tanager's Hotel and Casino in Versipellis Territory. Group members are invited to add to this section as desired. Please follow the example laid out in the first page provided, and feel free to use images found on the forums. If at all possible please arrange locations alphabetically so that they are easier to find Feel free to include your character's home location in this as well, but please include it under the proper territory heading. Cinocephali Benandanti Territory Churches (Forum Link) *Methodist Church (Forum Link) - Some short words about it go here. (Characters: Name) *St. Michael's Catholic Church (Forum Link) Characters: Asher Perculeone *Zion Lutheran (Forum Link) Shopping and Recreation (Forum Link) *Jo-Ann's Craft Supply Store(Forum Link) *McDonald's (Forum Link) *Oakwood Strip Mall (Forum Link) *Taco Bell (Forum Link) *Wendy's and Tim Horton's (Link) Other *Piedmont Ave. Christian Bookstore (Forum Link) Housing (Forum Link) * Lycaon Territory On the Highest Hill (Forum Link) *Banner's Tree (Forum Link) *Old Cemetary (Forum Link) *Ravencrest Manor(Forum Link) *Raven Woods(Forum Link) On The Block (Forum Link) *Mom & Pop Grocery Store (Forum Link) *SPCA Animal Shelter (Forum Link) *Taxidermy & Hunting Store (Forum Link) Other *Chambury Community College (Forum Link) *Community Greenhouse (Forum Link) Housing (Forum Link) * Neuri Territory Ulfhednar Territory Bars & Clubs (Forum Link) *Donny's Boys (Forum Link) *The Big Bad Bar (Forum Link) *The Peacock Bride (Forum Link) Bad Part of Town (Forum Link) *Auto Repair Shop (Forum Link) *Happy Trails Motel (Forum Link) *The Grinning Dog (Forum Link) *The Moxie Foxie (Forum Link) Local Services (Forum Link) *Chambury City Hall (Forum Link) *Chambury Fire Department (Forum Link) *Chambury Police Station (Forum Link) Restaurants and Recreation (Forum Link) *Chili's Restaurant (Forum Link) *Happy Panda Buffet (Forum Link) *Logan's Roadhouse (Forum Link) *Red Lobster (Forum Link) *The Ramada Inn (Forum Link) Near the Old City Centre (Forum Link) *Royal Bank of Canada Building (Forum Link) *The Chambury Pinnacle (Forum Link) *The Free Masons Building (Forum Link) *The Norwest Tower (Forum Link) *The Radulfr Tower (Forum Link) Other *Lamont Cassady Raceway (Forum Link) Housing (Forum Link) * Versipellis Territory Chambury Community Recreation Centre (Forum Link) *Chambury Library (Forum Link) *Community Pool (Forum Link) *Recreation Centre (Forum Link) Shopping and Entertainment (Forum Link) *AMC Movie Theatre (Forum Link) *Bill's Tavern (Forum Link) *Giant Eagle Grocers (Forum Link) *Greenridge Mall (Forum Link) *Mint n' Chitchat (Forum Link) *Summertime Downs (Forum Link) *Tanager's Casino and Hotel (Forum Link) *The Full Moon Inn (Forum Link) Southern Valley (Forum Link) *Abandoned Hospital (Forum Link) *Southern Valley Airport (Forum Link) Other *Chambury Historical Society (Forum Link) *St. Anthony's Genral Hospital (Forum Link) *The Chambury First Nations History Centre (Forum Link) *The Flicker Family Estate (Forum Link) *Van Hoenn Abandoned Quarry (Forum Link) Housing (Forum Link) * Neutral Territory Schools and Amenities (Forum Link) *Aspen Heights Elementary School (Forum Link) *Canadian Post Office (Forum Link) *Chambury City Middle School (Forum Link) *Chambury Railway Station (Forum Link) *CN Rail Civic Centre (Forum Link) *Grand Victoria Theater (Forum Link) Characters: Orithia Lebna, Carmilla Ravenswood *Rosewood Animal Hospital (Forum Link) *The Great Northern Astoria (Forum Link) Natural Attractions (Forum Link) *De Chat's Nature Preserve and Aviary (Forum Link) *K'sani Crystal Caverns (Forum Link) *Marrow's Mine (Forum Link) *Waya National Park (Forum Link) *Wolf's Burrow Abandoned Mining Town (Forum Link) The Art District (Forum Link) *Applegate Park (Forum Link) *Blue Danube Art Supplies & Gallery (Forum Link) *Books, Books, Books (Forum Link) *Cat in the Window Coffee & Tea (Forum Link) *Chambury University (Forum Link) Characters: Sofia Alexia Melis *Jumping the Fire (Forum Link) Characters: Sofia Alexia Melis *Tubby's Bar and Grill (Forum Link) Other Housing (Forum Link) *